O Príncipe e o Sonho
by MollyMokona
Summary: Um sonho que ela nunca vai saber como termina...será? TamakiHaruhi ps:desculpem o resumo e o título clichês.


_E ai genty?Puxa tem tempo que eu naum escrevo nada mas é pq os estudos..sabem como é...pelo menos tive tempo pra revisar bastante e garantir que naum vou fazer burrada como da outra vez!é só uma oneshot mas espero que gostem...deve ta meio batida o tempa e todo o resto mas é so pra passar o tempo mesmo!!_

_Boa leitura!_

Legenda:

_"Bla bla"_- pensamento da personagem

­-Bla bla - fala da personagem

O Príncipe e o Sonho

_De repente ele se aproximou, de modo bem casual, como se a conhecesse desde sempre.Ela estava ali parada, com aquele vestido de festa cheio de laços e babados._

_Era como se seu corpo tivesse congelado.O jovem príncipe chegou perto o suficiente para segurar uma mecha de seu cabelo perto do rosto._

_- Gostaria de dançar comigo, bela princesa?_

_A voz não saía, ou ela não sabia o que responder.De um jeito ou de outro, perante o silêncio dela, ele soltou a mecha e segurou-lhe o queixo, seus lábios cada vez mais próximos._

_O coração dela batia cada vez mais acelerado, o cabelo loiro dele reluzía como ouro e seus lábios agora estavam a poucos centímetros, cada vez mais perto..._

**Pee Pee Pee Pee...**

O despertador. Haruhi abriu os olhos e se sentou na cama de modo preguiçoso. Outra vez a porcaria do sonho. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Já tinha algumas semanas essa chatice: começava com ela vestida daquele jeito pomposo que odiava, ai chegava aquele príncipe loiro e se aproximava, então "Pee", tocava o despertador. Haruhi nunca iria saber como terminava o sonho.

Depois de um café da manhã sonolento e um banho quente saiu apressada para o colégio.O ar na rua estava gélido e sua respiração fazia fumaçinha no ar.Olhou para cima: o céu estava carregado e escuro.

_" Vai chover"_- preocupada, começou a andar depressa, era melhor estar dentro da sala antes do pé d'água cair

Quando entrou na sala de aula, dois vultos pularam em cima dela, gritando:

-Haruhi! Até que enfim você chegou!- os gêmeos Hitachin.Os berros da dupla ainda ecoavam na cabeça quando se sentou na carteira e os dois pararam na frente dela.

- Você devia ter ligado pra gente avisando que ia se atrasar!- Kaworu estava inclinando na mesa dela, com o braço no ombro do irmão.

- Mas eu não me atrasei!-Haruhi estava realmente e pasma.Todo aquele estardalhaço só porque ela tinha chegado um pouco mais tarde que o normal.

-Mesmo assim devia ter ligado!-insistiu Hikaru- Nós ficamos preocupadas, afinal com o tempo do jeito que está logo vai começar a cho...Ai!

Kaworu interrompera o outro dando-lhe uma cotovelada no rosto, apenas mexendo um pouco o braço apoiado, e agora Hikaru massageava o lugar com o olhar zangado.

- Ficou maluco?

-Você fala demias! Anda tagarela, vamos nos sentar que o professor está entrando!

Haruhi ficou sem entender a preocupação dos amigos, mas preferiu deixar de lado e prestar atenção na aula.

A tarde, a garota seguiu lentamente pelo corredor até a terceira sala de música e antes de abrir a porta soltou um bocejo. As noites contínuas como mesmo sonho não a deixavam dormir direito, ainda que ela fosse se deitar mais cedo.

Mal tinha posto o pé na sala e alguém veio correndo na sua direção: um garotinho muito fofo segurando um coelhinho de pelúcia.

- Haru-chan! Haru-chan! O Takashi e eu compramos uns doces lá na doceria perto de casa!Vem provar!

O garoto começou a puxá-la pela mão. Haruhi olhou para o centro da sala onde havia uma enorme mesa lotada de doces que pareciam deliciosos.Mas ao lado da mesa, comendo um dos muitos tipos de doces, estava um jovem loiro, dono de uma beleza quase inigualável.O príncipe que aparecia todas as noites em seu sonho repetido.

Haruhi sentiu um arrepio desçer pela espinha. Príncipe! Imagine só! Tá certo que ele era bonito e rico-muito rico-mas não era príncipe coisa alguma, ainda mais porque ele sempre agia...

-HARUHI! Finalmente você chegou!

...como se fosse uma criança mimada e sem noção, por mais que as clientes pensassem o contrário.

Assim que a viu, Tamaki dera um pulo da cadeira onde estava sentado e berrou as boas-vindas nada cordiais como se ela fosse surda e não ouvisse se ele falasse direito.

Antes que pudesse responder com um "olá", ele veio correndo e enfiou um doce na boca dela dizendo:

-Tome, prove este! É fabuloso!

-Tamafi-senfai...

-Ah Honey-sempai realmente sabe escolher um doce! Opa!- Tamaki parara seus devaneios (ainda no começo) ao olhar de volta para Haruhi- Tá sujo aqui!

Ele segurou o queixo dela com a mão e limpou com o dedo da outra o creme que havia ficado na bochecha , graças ao modo como ele enfiara o doce na boca dela.

- Pronto!- Deu aquele sorriso bobo que era, praticamente, sua marca registrada.

Haruhi se sentiu corar. Engoliu o doce quase inteiro e se afastou o mais rápido que pôde.

- O-obrigada...Tamaki-senpai!- no peito o coração batia a mil por hora._"O que está acontecendo comigo?"_

Ela se acalmou e voltou a olhar para a mesa, mas seu olhar foi atraído para a janela atrás.

- Ei, o que houve com as cortinas?

- Tivemos um problema e mandei retirar!- Kyoya ajeitou os óculos que reluziram na luz, escondendo seus olhos- Mas não se preocupe, amanhã estarão de volta!

_"Ele está armando alguma coisa!"_ Ela soltou um suspiro e foi se sentar em um sofá que havia ali perto. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto de modo que ficasse confortável. Se sentia sonolenta e a última coisa que viu foi todos os membros do clube em volta da mesa de doces. Adormeceu.

Haruhi acordou e percebeu que estava escuro lá fora. Pior: estava chovendo. _"Por que ninguém me acordou?"_ A sala estava completamente vazia.

Ela se levantou para sair, mas quando estava para pegar a mochila, aconteceu. O enorme barulho do trovão encheu a sala e a fez paralisar. _"As cortinas!"_ As cortinas eram feitas de veludo e o forro era bem grosso, certamente daria prara abafar o barulho. Ia se virar quando lembrou que não havia mais cortinas.

_"Droga. Droga."_ Tudo o que Haruhi conseguiu fazer foi enfiar-se embaixo da mesa e se encolher quando o segundo trovão chegou.

Um pouco depois a porta se abriu e Tamaki entrou correndo. Parou um segundo, procurando, e depois veio na direção da mesa.

- Haruhi!

Ali, escondida e tremendo, Haruhi só conseguiu olhar surpresa para o jovem e perguntar:

-Ta-Tamaki-senpai? Por que ainda está aqui?

-Haruhi, me desculpa!- Ele começou a ajudá-la a sair debaixo da mesa- Você adormeceu e eu fui chamado na sala do diretor. Pretendia acordá-la quando voltasse só que demorei mais do que pensei! Quando saí já estava escuro e chovendo. Aí eu ouvi os trovões e...

O terceiro trovão soou e ela o abraçou o mais forte que conseguiu.

- Calma, calma! Olha só; eu vou fechar as cortinas e vai ficar tudo bem!

- Não tem mais cortinas!- A voz dela saiu abafada e embargada pela vontade de chorar.

- Ah, é né?!- Tamaki estava tremendamente sem graça. Parou um minuto e olhou em volta.

Levou-a até o piano (afinal aquilo ainda era uma sala de música) e os dois se sentaram.

Tamaki começou a tocar, seus dedos pareciam brincar nas teclas do piano. Aquilo a acalmou de tal forma que quando o trovão seguinte chegou só lhe causou um sobresalto de susto. Ficaram assim um bom tempo, quanto ela não saberia dizer.

Até que ele parou de tocar.Ela levantou o rosto das teclas e olhou diretamente para ele. Ele levantou a mão e segurou-lhe o queixo da mesma forma que fizera mais cedo.

Só que dessa vez não havia doce para limpar.Tamaki aproximou o rosto. Quando o trovão seguinte encheu a sala ela não o ouviu.

Não ouviu porque agora sabia exatamente como terminava o sonho. Não ouviu porque no exato momento que o barulho do trovão encheu a sala, os lábios dele se encontraram com os dela.

_Bom pessoal espero que gostem..essa é minha segunda fic(tomara que melhor que a outra)!_

_Comentem por favor_


End file.
